


【玹容 Jaeyong】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star (中）

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。-恋爱当然要告白和doi，萱萱跳女团舞和李绒戳酒窝。-“如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的。”几分钟后，泛着水汽的黑曜石深深撞进温润的琥珀。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】世界唯一的你 Lonely Star (中）

“你居然敢跟到这来。”  
李泰容插着裤袋转过身，面无表情地看着郑在玹，忽略掉自己内心深处的那一丝悸动。  
“没办法啊，哥避着我。”  
郑在玹耸耸肩，一副无奈的样子，其实内心在激烈地打着鼓点。

自从那个意外的吻之后----其实只是亲了下耳尖而已嘛，郑在玹心想，李泰容就又恢复了那副拒人于千里外的样子。不但对他的搭话毫不理睬，连看都不看他一眼。  
今天一下课看见李泰容又是一声不吭快速收拾东西离开，郑在玹立刻抓起书包跟了上去。

建筑物泛黄剥落的外皮上爬满了绿葱葱的爬山虎，这里是学校废弃的琴房。虽然还通着电，但早已沦为堆放杂物的角落，旁边连着同样被废弃的实验室与教学楼。全部寂静地矗立着，如同被抛弃的幽灵静静注视着远处的新楼。嘈杂的喧嚣声远远传来，但热闹与这里无关。

“所以....你平常翘课时也都来的这里吗？...在这里做什么？”  
李泰容定定地看了他一会儿，没有回答，转身往琴房里走去，郑在玹连忙跟上。  
“啪”的一声，清冷的白光照亮了整个琴房。大概因为作为音乐剧练习室使用过的关系，两面墙都镶嵌着巨大的镜子。里面没有想象中的灰尘蛛网四布，相反被收拾得挺干净，就连中间立着的旧钢琴都被擦拭过，想也不用想就知道是谁打扫的。

李泰容像是完全无视郑在玹的存在一样，一声不吭从兜里掏出一个旧MP3搁在琴壳上，轻快的旋律立刻充满整个琴房。  
李泰容开始随着音乐起舞。

瘦薄的肌肉自如地收缩与放松，每一个关节都灵活地随着节奏震动。看不见的力量从指尖到脚踝贯穿了李泰容的整个身体，引导着人类的躯体激烈地呈现满溢的情感。  
李泰容自如地控制着自己身体的每一块骨头与肌肉，舞蹈动作利落但又浓烈，强硬又带着微不可查的温柔。

郑在玹几乎着迷地看着此时的李泰容，晶莹的汗水随着甩头从发丝滑落，黑眸中是喷薄而出的自信与快意。  
跳舞时的李泰容真正像头具有顽强生命力的小狼，气势磅礴，整个人都在发着光。

直到音乐止歇，李泰容的喘息声传来，郑在玹还有重重的恍惚感。  
李泰容走到墙角坐下，从书包里抽出纸巾擦着额上的汗水，“你找我什么事。” 他抬眼看向郑在玹，黑曜石上方睫毛细微地震颤着。

郑在玹愣了愣，然后走到李泰容身边坐下，叹了口气，看着地面笑了：“我要是知道就好了。”  
想见他，想和他说话，想知道他平常都在干什么，想了解他的一切，想和他待在一起。这些想法堵在心头，他没有经验不知道该怎么处理，现在又堵在喉咙里不知道怎么说出口。

李泰容的身子微微颤抖了下，他低着头紧紧盯着地面，过了好一阵终于开口，声音轻的很：  
“曾经有个男孩，他很内向，不大爱说话，平常就喜欢一个人画画图，打打游戏，不太会和人交往，因此也没有什么朋友。”  
郑在玹愣了下，抬起头看向李泰容。

“有一天放学，班里只剩几个男生。其中一个同学放在课桌抽屉里的钱丢了，到处也找不到，周围的同学都在帮忙找。那个男孩呢觉得反正平常和那个同学来往不多，加上有那么多人帮忙了，就没动继续坐着画画。

“最后钱还是没找到。然后先是很轻的议论 ‘你看他，就他一个坐在那动也不动。’ ‘不会是他偷的吧。’ ‘我看也有可能他干的。’ ‘没想到他平常不说话，心眼那么坏！’ ‘他平常不怎么讲话说不定心里在想什么呢。’

“男孩听到后茫然地抬头，丢钱的同学冷冷地看过来说 ‘你需要钱可以直接说，不要搞暗的。’ 男孩觉得自己被冒犯了，很生气，也语气不好的回了过去 ‘你丢钱是你的事，不要往我身上扯，说话放尊重点。’ 那个同学呢听了好像想冲过来，男孩也不甘示弱瞪了回去，周围几个同学扯住他 ‘算了算了。’ ‘别跟他一般见识，没必要。’ ‘反正就十几块钱，我们去买零食吧，算了啊。’ 男孩越听心里越烦躁，站起来立刻收拾东西离开了。

“等到男孩第二天来学校时，他明显感觉到了周围人对他态度的变化。之前还会和他打招呼的人，见到他立刻扭过头当没看见。经常几个同学围在那窃窃私语，见他走过来就马上不说话了。没过几天，连班主任对他的态度都不对劲起来，班会时还特地说什么 ‘小时偷针，大时偷金。’ ‘比起你们学习知识，更希望你们先学会做人。’ 说的时候直直盯着男孩，周围的同学也都偷偷扭头看他。”  
李泰容说着低着头发出了轻笑声。

“男孩被孤立了。原来只是他自己不爱说话，后来是没人跟他说话。哦不对，是讨厌和他说话。而这个男孩呢只要一说话，大家就立刻沉默下来，没有人理他。就算有时有几个之前和他还算友好的同学跟他说几句话，也是带刺的棉花针，还会特意说什么 ‘我知道其实你本性不坏。’ 

“男孩也不是傻子，他知道自己被诬陷了，他被当成了嫌疑人，被当成了偷钱的犯人，即使没有人能拿出证据证明是他干的。男孩变得愈加沉默，他想解释，他想证明自己的清白，他想说不是我干的，但是他不知道怎么办，没有人理睬他。

“有一天他下课去水房接水，他听到拐角处有人在说他的名字，说他恶心，说他人品有问题，说他是小偷，说没想到他是这样的人。男孩太生气了，就冲过去，一拳打在了其中一个男生的脸上，大吼着‘我没有！’

“一个人对四五个人，男孩的下场自然是惨得要死。最后他被压在地上打着踢着，但他其实感觉不到多少身体上的痛，只是不断拼命地挣扎，死命地吼 ‘我没有！’‘我没有！’‘我没有！’ 然而没人听他的声音。”  
一滴水落在了地上，紧接着是第二滴，第三滴。郑在玹犹豫了会儿，伸手搂住了正剧烈颤抖的肩膀。李泰容颤了下，微微平静下来，没有躲也没有抬头。

“那时候男孩的家里也出了点问题，不知道为什么，本来很相爱的父母开始频繁的吵架。男孩觉得这事很丢人，没和父母说，也不知道怎么说。而学校情况就更糟了，他不仅是偷窃犯，还爱打人。 难受与憋闷压在男孩心里把他快搞爆炸了，于是他也不管那么多了，只要听到谁说他，他就打回去。他因此经常挨打，不过那些乱说他的人也受了伤，男孩心里反而好受多了。

“男孩被排斥的更厉害了。‘会偷钱还老打架’，大家都这么说他，甚至别的班的人也开始这么说。他的父母这时候离婚了，抚养权给了他的爸爸，妈妈去了别的城市。没过多久，他有了新妈妈。家长会时因为男孩爸爸要开会，是他新妈妈去的。不知道班主任说了什么，总之之后他新妈妈对他的眼神总夹杂着嫌恶与蔑视，哪怕表面上还是很友好，但是男孩全部感受得到。就连男孩的爸爸，也经常对他露出失望的目光。没有人喜欢他，没有人相信他。再后来呢，他们有了自己的孩子，男孩在家里反而像个局外人。

“男孩甚至无数次想到自杀去死，他就像身处在无垠的黑暗中，被圈在哑口无言的深井。他讨厌学校，讨厌家里，讨厌去上学。他开始害怕和回避和任何人的相处。他打的架更多了，只要听到有人说他，他就不要命地冲过去。虽然结局基本还是他被几个人压着打，但是至少说他闲话的人变少了，没有人敢惹他。

“他开始逃课，也不想再学习了。他更宁愿一个人随便在街上乱走着，至少能让心里轻松点，心口的石头也没那么沉了。男孩感觉一切都失去了意义，他不喜欢学校，不喜欢和同学待在一起，不过他的同学更讨厌和他待在一起吧。他被留级了。不过奇怪的是，男孩并没有什么感觉，他不在乎这些了。他开始想放弃自己了。

“男孩爸爸知道后很愤怒，打了他一耳光，紧接着是更失望的眼神。男孩当时心里堵的厉害，梗着脖子说“不关你的事。我就这样了。” 他爸爸更生气了，‘我怎么有你这样的儿子！’，新妈妈拦着‘哎呀算了算了，别和孩子一般见识’， 但看着他的目光也带着厌恶。

“男孩冲回房间甩上门，门外渐渐传来孩子的哭闹声，那是他新出生的妹妹。再一会儿，一家人和乐融融的嬉闹声传来，但与他无关。男孩拼命捂住耳朵蜷在床上哭，他觉得自己是个完全的外人。世界上没有人喜欢他，也没有地方属于他。

“‘你就是个彻头彻尾的垃圾！你这种人，就算死了也没人在意的！’ 那是之前打架时对方骂他的话，但渐渐的他开始觉得可能就是这样。他就是垃圾。没有人喜欢他，在意他。只要有错的事，肯定就会归咎于他。他觉得可笑，也变的麻木，他想放弃了。不知道为什么来到了这样的生活中，也不知道该如何微笑地告别。”

李泰容的声线从颤抖变成了平静的冷漠，郑在玹伸手轻轻掰过李泰容的头，果不其然看到一张布满泪痕的脸。李泰容觉得这样的自己显得太软弱了，自尊心使他抵抗着想躲。

在郑在玹的大脑反应过来时，他的心已经帮他做出了行动。他前倾轻轻吻上了李泰容湿漉漉的眼睛，后者像是愣住了没有推开他。

等到唇瓣离开时，琥珀色的眸子与墨黑的同伴无声地对视了许久。然后李泰容撇过头，像是在躲着什么一样一撑地站起来拍拍屁股，“时间不早了，走吧。” 黑曜石四处躲闪着。  
郑在玹的脸慢慢变成粉色，如同熟透的桃子，然后站起身走到房中央的旧钢琴旁，掀开琴盖。

“你干嘛？” 李泰容愣住。  
郑在玹轻轻按了几个键，清脆的琴声飘荡出来，他看着李泰容微笑道：“虽然没调音，但是好像声还是挺准的。” 酒窝深深地印在白里透红的桃子上，“哥跳舞吧，我来给哥伴奏。”

李泰容显然没料到他会这么说，怔怔地站在原地。郑在玹没等他回答，就自顾自坐下开始弹奏起来，屋顶的白光把他本来就白净的肌肤映的更白，就像是从未踏出城堡一步的王子。

纤长白皙的十指在琴键上流畅地滑动着，清泉般圆润的琴声如同一条欢快的小溪，慢慢浸湿滋润了李泰容干渴龟裂的心。

有些红肿的美丽平行四边形双眼微微弯了起来，李泰容勾起嘴角，挪动脚步，开始跟着郑在玹弹奏的旋律跳舞。

偏僻的废弃琴房中柔柔撒着白光，一个英俊的男生坐在钢琴前弹动着双手，清澈的琴音从他指尖倾泻。而另一个同样帅气的男生，跟着节奏热烈地舞动着，精致的眉眼间尽是自信。

-  
“泰容对吗？~来，闰伍赶紧给你同学拿双拖鞋。你们都饿了吧，赶紧过来吃点东西”

李泰容答应今晚来他家看看Ruby，一进门郑在玹的妈妈就给了个温暖的拥抱。李泰容像是被吓了一跳，不过眼底的笑意证明他心情还不错。  
“汪汪汪！！” 一只黑色的小狗热情地从屋内蹿出，立起身趴在李泰容小腿高兴地吐着舌头，李泰容笑着弯下腰，摸了摸小狗的头，“Ruby，最近还好吗？~好像长胖了不少哦。”

“那当然，我喂得它吃的可好了。” 郑在玹得意地在旁边笑道，“而且我煮的狗粮也很好吃的，有机会哥也尝尝。” 话音刚落就被郑母狠敲了下头，“胡说什么乱七八糟的！快带你同学来吃东西，晚饭我早就煮好了。” “哦，知道了妈妈。”郑在玹微嘟起嘴揉了揉头。  
李泰容噗嗤一声笑了出来，郑在玹看见李泰容的笑，被敲的地方突然一点也不痛了，心情立刻变得很好。

“叔叔好。”  
“你好你好，来，赶紧坐下吃东西。”  
郑在玹的爸爸亲切得很，整个家的氛围都给人温馨的感觉。桌上摆满了各种各样的菜，从明太子豆腐汤到酱猪蹄片。“闰伍早一点说要带同学来就好了，我都来不及去买菜。” 郑母端上大酱汤，在餐桌旁坐下，“家里没什么好东西，凑合吃吃。”

“已经很好了阿姨，给你们添麻烦了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，以后常来玩，闰伍他很少带同学到家里来。你以后经常来玩，就把这当成自己的家就行。”  
李泰容腼腆笑了下，“谢谢阿姨。” 然后立刻低头扒了两口米饭，幸好有蒸汽遮住了微微湿润的双眼。

“刚刚我听见你叫他哥，泰容比你大吗？” 郑父夹了根酱萝卜随意问道。  
李泰容抿了抿嘴，刚要开口，“泰容哥之前身体不好，所以休学了两年。” 郑在玹笑着自然地接上。  
“那真是大哥哥了，你们平常在学校互相多照应。闰伍他年纪小不太成熟，泰容你平常多担待他点。” 郑父笑道。  
李泰容笑着点点头。  
“我已经长大了。” 郑在玹拨着米饭轻轻反驳道，李泰容闻言笑得更开了，低下头喝了口汤。

“泰容哥你就睡我的床吧，我到外面的沙发上去睡。” 郑在玹抱着被子，揉了揉自己的头发。  
在郑母的热情挽留下，李泰容答应今晚在郑家过夜。  
郑妈妈明显很喜欢李泰容，“诶你这个同学长得真好看，乖乖巧巧的，话也不多看起来挺稳重的，你们在班里多互相照应照应。” 那当然，我的眼光怎么可能差，郑在玹心里小声念道。

“不用了。反正....反正我们都是男生，一起睡吧。” 李泰容说完没有看他，在床上躺了下来，一副淡定的样子，但被子下的脖子已经莫名红透了。  
郑在玹的脸也噗一下变粉了，“那....哥不介意的话....” 说着关了灯，也跟着躺进了被窝里。

黑暗中一对琥珀色一对黑色的眸子都睁得大大地盯着天花板。

“其实----”  
“嗯。”  
无声的寂静被打破，郑在玹一开口李泰容的耳朵就颤了颤，故作镇定地应了句。  
郑在玹顿了顿，继续说道：“其实世界没有那么糟糕可怕，哥有时不要想太多。至少就我知道的，悠太、廷祐、道英、泰一等等他们都是很好的人。哥可以试着再尝试一下，他们不会像哥想的那样推开你的手的。  
“至少......我会选择紧紧握住你的手。”

空气安静了许久，然后一声极轻的 “嗯” 飘荡于房间。

“哥原来学过跳舞吗？”  
“......感觉最痛苦的时候，我偶然看到了一部电影，叫《舞出我人生》。看了后自己尝试模仿了下里面的几个舞蹈动作，也用家里电脑搜了一些教学视频，渐渐的，我发现在舞蹈中能找到我自己。跳舞时我可以忘记一切，完全地释放所有的情感，于是就爱上了跳舞这件事。练得时间越来越多，跳得也慢慢变好了。”  
“哥的确跳得很好看啊~对了下周的中秋晚会上我有节目，哥来看吧。”  
“.....嗯。”

粉嫩的指尖在床单上爬呀爬，爬到另一个人的掌心，那只手抖了抖，但没有移开。  
白净修长的五根手指与细瘦骨感的另外五根悄悄在被子下紧紧相扣了起来。

-  
“郑学长跳女团舞也好帅啊~”  
“是可爱！太可爱了！！我的心都化了~~”  
“没想到在玹他们的节目居然是这个哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“还别说，还跳的挺好看的~”

李泰容抿着嘴坐在位置上淡淡地笑着。这种场合他以往都不来的，但是答应了郑在玹看他的节目，今天他还是守约过来了，好几个同学都露出了“他居然来了” 的表情。

舞台上郑在玹与三四个男同学正跳着少女时代的《说出你的愿望》，扭动的样子可爱的很。礼堂里笑声与欢呼声四作，同学们的热情被极大调动了起来。

“在我心里有你的体温；  
是的，我爱你；  
我爱你，我想成为你的幸运；  
把你的愿望毫无保留的说出来；  
说出你的愿望；  
I'm Genie for you boy~”

郑在玹的脸跳的红扑扑的，眼睛笑得眯眯的，脸上的酒窝嵌得很深。  
琥珀色的湖泊与墨黑的大海隔着数排座位汇流在一起。  
突然一切都不再存在了，世界仿佛只剩下了郑在玹和自己，这个笑是给自己的。李泰容对自己说。他感觉心里冻了许久的坚冰彻底随着旋律轻快的女团歌曲融化了。

“诶我的笔怎么不见了，你们谁有笔吗借我一下～”  
“用我的吧。”  
金道英转头看着眼前黑色的双眸，愣了好一会儿，然后笑了，接过笔，“谢谢啊~”  
中本悠太和他交换了个眼神，然后试探地隔着座位把手里的零食递过去，“吃铜锣烧吗？我妈妈自己做的，很好吃的，尝尝吗。”  
李泰容盯着递到眼前的铜锣烧，然后伸手拿了一个，抬起头笑了，“好呀，谢谢~”

李泰容笑起来还挺好看的，周围的同学都愣愣地想。

散发着蜂蜜香气的饼皮尝起来跟想象中一样甜蜜。

-  
“我跳的怎么样~”  
李泰容看着郑在玹在灯下粉粉的脸和嵌着的酒窝有点晃神，抬起手戳了进去，然后迅速移开手掩饰地撇开头：“很精彩~所以现在来这里做什么。” 郑在玹之前说晚会后在旧琴房等他。

郑在玹愣了愣摸了摸被李泰容戳过的脸，眼里盈着的笑意更明显了，“我写了一首歌，作为中秋礼物送给哥。”  
说完坐到琴凳上开始弹奏，优美的旋律很快充盈整个房间，磁性温柔的歌声从唇中飘荡出来：  
“.....  
要是我们能将心里所有感情吐露出来，  
就不用再害怕存在于误会和理解之间的彷徨了吧。  
.....  
我轻率的告白似乎让一切变得更复杂，  
即使如此我也无法忍耐。  
现在就想奔向你身边，  
我的每一瞬间都想要你。  
......  
相信我，我的每一瞬间，  
都是向着你。” 

等到最后一个音符停止，郑在玹抬头凝视着李泰容的眸子，两对眼睛无声地交流着。

郑在玹站起身走到李泰容身边，伸出手捧起李泰容的脸，李泰容抖着双唇，眼里情绪复杂，流转着浅浅的水光。  
“泰容哥，李泰容，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”  
郑在玹闭上眼吻上李泰容的唇瓣，也舔去闻言滑落下的咸咸液体。黑润的眸子无声睁大了，随后颤抖地闭上。两人的唇瓣温柔地厮磨在一起，郑在玹试着伸进舌头，凭着本能生涩地舔吻着李泰容的口腔内壁，然后勾起滑嫩的另一条，甜蜜的唾液交汇流淌在两个少年的唇间。

时间好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，吻完后李泰容低下头重重喘着气，肩膀小幅度抖着。  
郑在玹忐忑不安地站在原地等着宣判。

“如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的。”  
几分钟后，泛着水汽的黑曜石深深撞进温润的琥珀。

-  
黑暗中的房间充斥着轻轻的喘息声与唾液交换声。

今天看完Ruby后李泰容像之前一样留下来过夜了。只是可能因为下午琴房的告白，两颗心都剧烈地砰砰跳动着，完全睡不着。  
郑在玹试探性地一点点把身子移了过去，李泰容的呼吸声变得愈加沉重，但没有躲开。

像是得到了默许，郑在玹撑起身体俯身吻住了李泰容的唇。身下的人抖了抖，随后一双手轻轻环住了自己的背部，郑在玹更加激动起来，舌头深深顶开李泰容的口腔，手也从睡衣下摆摸了进去，手下的肌肤触手滚烫。

因为考虑到郑在玹的父母就在隔壁，两个人都不敢发出太大声音，压抑的喘息声密密集集。

手落到李泰容臀侧时郑在玹像是清醒了点，撑起身红着脸看着李泰容，黑色眸子现在已水渍渍的，一片朦胧。“我.......” 郑在玹怔了怔，然后咬了咬下唇，“....睡觉吧哥。” 他刚把手从李泰容臀侧移开就被按紧，郑在玹双眼瞬间睁大，转头带着惊喜更多不可置信地看着李泰容，“泰容.....你....”  
李泰容微微挺了挺下身，撇过头不看他也不答话，脸和脖子像火烧云一样红。

淡蓝色的睡裤被顺理成章地扒下，郑在玹的手碰到身下的性器时李泰容浑身都剧烈地抖动着。然后是光裸的臀瓣，看着李泰容红着眼紧紧咬着被子，郑在玹再次俯下身吻住了湿润的唇。

“唔----” 手指插入时李泰容的喉咙里发出一声模糊的哽咽，纤长的睫毛疯狂地颤动着。  
郑在玹完全没有经验，李泰容也没有，两人完全凭着本能把自己的身体毫无保留献给对方。

把肿胀的前端顶在李泰容后穴穴口，郑在玹半支起身，咬着牙征询地看向李泰容，“哥如果不喜欢这样，我就不做了。” 毕竟李泰容是男生，男性的自尊心很有可能接受不了这样的事吧。  
李泰容闻言看了看他没说话，然后闭上眼，眼皮轻轻抖动着。  
李泰容微微抬起臀部迎合地蹭了蹭。

再不需要多余的言语，粗大的性器随着前挺的腰部撞了进去，李泰容咬住郑在玹的肩头抖得更厉害了。郑在玹只感觉一块温暖滑嫩的软肉紧紧地裹住自己，舒服得他差点就泄了出来，但是他不敢动，李泰容看起来疼得厉害。

大概过了五分钟，李泰容偏过头，背上已浮上一层薄汗，他温柔地吻住郑在玹的脸，然后极轻地说道：“没事，动吧。”

房间很快只剩下压抑的呻吟、闷闷的撞击声与抽动的粘腻水声。

两具青涩的少年身体毫无保留地交缠着。

-  
· 《舞出我人生》李泰容推荐过  
· 郑在玹学生时代的确表演过少时的Genie  
· 文中郑在玹创作的词其实是NCT的no longer歌词  
· “在玹由于长得白净漂亮，就像从未踏出城堡一步的王子”、“嗯....我呢...完全....如果我把心给你，那这辈子这颗心就是你一个人的”，都是李泰容说过的原话。


End file.
